


We Aren't the God Damn Avengers

by paranormalpurgatory



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Brendon, Gun Violence, M/M, Top Dallon, blurryface!tyler, brendon and josh love to fight each other, brendon and tyler are best friends, dallon and josh become close, firestarter!josh, it is fun to watch, lightning power!brendon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalpurgatory/pseuds/paranormalpurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon was just trying to sleep in one day. He never knew he was going to have to be in charge of saving Brendon's life (while having Josh and Tyler fight by his side). Honestly, he just wanted to take a god damn nap. Was that too much to ask for? Oh, apparently it was considering he was a gun wielding, force field powered, super human.  Everything is cool here, guys. Just....peachy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't the God Damn Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THERE. so listen, when it comes to writing point of views, I am always all over the place. Although majority of this story will be in Dallon's point of view, Brendon's POV will be thrown in from time to time as well. There will also be third POV depending on the situation as well. SO PLEASE, BARE WITH ME. This is a Brallon fic, HOWEVER, there are gonna be some high key Joshler moments SO I GOT YOU FRENS. Also, there is a serious lack of Brallon fics on here and I am just like, WHERE YALL AT?? we gotta fix that. ANYWAY, I hope you all enjoy this and I love you lots!

When you think of a world of superheroes, what do you automatically think of? Probably some type of dark knight, or a man of steel, or hell..even a badass amazon warrior princess. Whoever you are thinking of, they are no doubt well known in society. A god like being living a double life who, for some fucking reason, people can’t piece together that “Hey, anyone realize Clark Kent looks a lot like Superman? What up with that?,” but I won’t get into that. This isn’t about that story. This is about four guys doing what we think is right in this world and trying not to get our fucking asses kicked. Now, are we legally classified as superheros? Fuck if I know. We aren’t known in society, we don’t have secret identities, we aren’t part of some ‘super league’ (although I wanted to call ourselves the Four Dickteers but everyone told me to shutup), and we don’t even have superhero names. I know, what the fuck right?  _ ‘Brendon how can you have lightning powers and not have a cool superhero name?!’  _  Listen, I thought about having a name for myself for months. Going over it, and realizing I don’t give a shit, I gave up. As for Josh, Tyler, and Dallon? They felt the same way. That’s why I love em. We all click. We all have each others backs and you best run for the hills if you fuck with us. How we all came together is a real funny story considering it all started as a giant cluster fuck (and that isn’t some kinky sex orgy thing, okay? Get your minds outta the gutter, you dingus).

\--

Being alone in a big house for years, you grow accustomed to all the noises inside of it. The clicking of the air conditioner, the light taps of the window shaking from the wind outside, the wooden paneling settling throughout the floors. So of course when Dallon heard the faint creak of something downstairs that wasn’t a normal sound in the house, he automatically awoke from sleep. Putting on his black rimmed glasses, Dallon quietly reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out his Smith & Wesson Compact handheld gun. He slowly made his way downstairs, avoiding the areas on the steps that creaked and groaned, and made his way into where he heard the sound from earlier. He saw a shadow move and slowly made his way until he was standing behind the intruder, gun pointed at the back of their head. 

“You have ten seconds to get the hell out of my house before I blow your brains out.” Dallon pulled his finger tighter on the trigger when the intruder started to turn around. The taller man let out a small gasp as a shot of electricity hit his hand, knocking the gun to the ground.  Dallon looked up in shock (no pun intended) as he realized who was standing in front of him. 

“Brendon?!” 

The man in question came into view and Dallon mentally cursed at how good he looked. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, his dark rimmed glasses, converse sneakers, and his hair looked like it was styled by the gods (or something I don’t know). Dallon suddenly wanted to climb in a hole and hide away from his raggedy white t-shirt and Doctor Who pajama bottoms.

“Nice to know you are willing to shoot your guests in the head. A real conversation starter.” 

Dallon felt himself blush as he bent down to pick up his fallen weapon. Making sure the safety was on, he placed it on the counter and awkwardly crossed his arms. “What the hell are you doing here at 10 in the morning. Don’t you have someone else to annoy?” It was taking all of his will power to not strangle the smirk off of Brendon’s lips. His pretty lips. Attached to his pretty face. Shit. What was going on? Oh yeah, Brendon. The biggest annoyance to grace Dallon’s life ever since they entered Pete Wentz’s academy together. That was three years ago. Dallon was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Brendon laugh.

“Pete didn’t tell you yet, did he? Oh man. This is too good.” Brendon let out a small whine when Dallon snatched the box of Cheeze-Its from his grasp. “Rude.” 

“Stop eating all my food..and what do you mean Pete didn’t tell me yet?,” Dallon accused with narrowed eyes, “Tell me what?” He wasn’t sure how he missed it, but it was then that Dallon noticed Brendon was carrying luggage with him.

Oh no.

“No…”

A huge grin formed on Brendon’s face.

“WE ARE PARTNERS NOW, MOTHER FUCKER.”

Dallon was ready to accept death. 

\--

Dallon glared at his screen. He was thinking of all the ways to slowly murder the smirking face looking back at him. “I can’t believe you planned this. Is this some type of game to you? You know how I feel about him, and yet, you have him stay with me? That’s pretty jacked up.”  The man on the screen rolled his eyes and pointed an accusatory finger at Dallon.

“I am just trying to get you to man up and actually fucking do something about this crush of yours. It is starting to hurt that my OTP won’t even happen, all because you don’t have the balls to just tell Brendon you love him.” 

Dallon flushed and let out a loud groan, “Pete Wentz, did you just say ‘otp’? If you were here I would shoot you.” Pete smiled and batted his eyes at Dallon, “But you love me too much for that.” The light eyed man sighed and rubbed his eyes, causing his glasses to lift up slightly. 

“Why is he really here, Pete? I know you didn’t put us together just to be a dick..at least that not being your only reason.” Dallon felt himself sit up straighter when he noticed how serious Pete got in that moment. 

“You are correct on that matter. Dallon, there are bad people who are after Brendon. We don’t know why, and honestly, we don’t even know how they found out Brendon has powers,” Pete let out a small sigh as he rubbed a hand through his blonde hair, “I told Brendon that I was just putting him on partner missions with you because I didn’t want him to go out and do something reckless. I need you to help protect him, do I make myself clear?” 

“Crystal clear, sir.” When it came to Brendon, Pete was very protective. Pete basically adopted Brendon has his little brother ever since they bonded together in the academy. If anyone ever gave Brendon shit, Pete would somehow find out and let's just say, those people weren't the same after their Wentz encounter. 

It was actually an honor to Dallon to have Pete respect him so much that he even wanted  him to be with Brendon. That says a lot, and it made Dallon smile a little bit. Looking back at Pete, Dallon laid his hand over his heart, “I will protect him with my life, Pete. I promise.”  

Pete let a small smile grace his lips, “I know you will, Dal. You are the best. I love you guys, okay? Stay safe out there. Wentz out.” With that, the screen went dark.

Dallon let out a long sigh and took his glasses off. He sat on the edge of this bed with this head in hands thinking about how this whole mission just turned into a giant ordeal. Realizing he hadn’t heard from Brendon in a while, Dallon decided to actually get dressed. He threw on some jeans and a normal black t-shirt and walked downstairs to find the shorter male flipping through his television.

“You watch some really weird shows. ‘My Cat from Hell?’ Dallon.. I have questions.” 

Dallon rolled his eyes as he smacked Brendon’s legs off the table. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you manners? Don’t question my television shows. Not all of us watch porn 24/7.”

Dallon couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as he heard Brendon let out a loud gasp. 

“Wow. I can’t believe you would insult me like that. I have some class, you asshole.” Tossing the remote to Dallon, Brendon got up and headed towards the kitchen. “By the way, thanks for changing into normal clothes. I wasn’t going to mention it, but I thought those Doctor Who pajama bottoms were just  _ so _ adorable on you.”

Dallon was really starting to rethink his life choices.

\--

“Are you seriously going to make me ask you again?” 

“We don’t know anything,” the overly buffed out guy stepped closer to Dallon, “So I suggest you leave while you still have the mobility, pretty boy.”

Dallon rolled his eyes and let out an over exaggerated sigh, “Well since you asked  _ so  _ nicely.” Walking so that he was eye to eye with the buff guy, Dallon smirked and noticed that the rest of the goons were slowly starting to surround him. 

“Now, fellas. If I didn’t know any better..I say you didn’t want me to leave.”

“You guessed correct, pretty boy. We don’t like people snooping around our business.”

The goons got closer, and Dallon noticed them begin to pull out weapons.  _ ‘Seriously, baseball bats? What kind of cliche is this?’  _ Dallon rolled his shoulders back and held up his hands in mock surrender, “Alright. Looks like you caught me. After all, there is ten of you against only me. Not much of a fair fight.”

The buff guy smirked and called his guys to attack and when they started moving, Dallon reached for his glock hidden under his leather jacket, pulled and aimed it at the goon that was coming in hot at his left, shooting the guy in the shoulder. The guy hit the floor in pain, dropping the bat, causing Dallon to smirk and use the guy as leverage to jump over and shoot the next guy in the kneecap. 

The warehouse was filled with gunshots, screams of pain, and Dallon basically doing cool stunts and flips that he (somehow) managed to land gracefully. When the last goon went down, Dallon looked around to find the buff boss man huddled in the corner looking at Dallon with terror filled eyes. The taller man let out a small chuckle and walked over to the guy, pointing the glock straight at his head. 

“Now, I told you this wasn’t much of a fair fight. So, I am going to ask this one more time,” leaning down so that the gun was touching the temple of the man’s forehead, Dallon leaned in to whisper, “Who is your boss and what do they want with Brendon?” 

The man gulped and slammed his eyes shut when he felt the gun slowly digging into the side of his head, “W-we don’t know their name... all I know it that...they said B-Brendon is s..special and doesn’t deserve the burden of his powers…” 

Dallon’s eyes narrowed as he let the information sink in. Whoever was this person, they sounded like one creepy asshole. Dallon was for sure going to make sure they wouldn’t get to Brendon. Standing up, Dallon retracted the gun from the goon’s head having it still aim at his face.

“Well, thank you very much for your time. I do appreciate it,” pulling the trigger; Dallon shot a round right next to the goon’s head hitting the wall, “You might want to send your guys to get some bandages. They are gonna need it.” Dallon couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as he left the warehouse hearing groans of pain and echoing in the distance. 

\--

Pulling the leather jacket closer to his body, Dallon made it back to his motorcycle that he parked behind the building. He was about to put on his helmet when he noticed someone leaning against the wall.

“So were you going to tell me where you ran off to before or after I woke up?” 

_ Brendon. Of course, because who else would it be? _

“What are you doing here? Go home.”

“Kind of need a ride, oh Mister motorcycle man,” Dallon turned to see Brendon grinning at him. Although, for some reason, the smile didn’t reach Brendon’s eyes. Dallon was trying to register why that was until it clicked.

“You were worried about me.”

Brendon’s smile instantly faded and the look of pure anger took over the dark haired male’s features. 

“Well of course I was fucking worried about you, you fucking dumbass,” Brendon stated with a small growl, “I wake up at fucking three in the morning to the sound of you driving away on your motorcycle with not even a clue as to where you are going? Who fucking does that, you fucking asshole?!”

Dallon flinched at Brendon’s harsh tone. He didn’t even think of letting Brendon know. Dallon got intel from Kenny about guys downtown that were connected to the big baddies behind the ordeal with Brendon, so of course Dallon took the chance right away. He didn’t think of how that would affect Brendon in the end of it all.  Not wanting Brendon to be upset, and not really thinking in general, Dallon reached up and ran his hand through Brendon’s hair, lightly scratching his fingertips along the shorter male’s scalp. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I had some intel that needed to be taken care of and, I should have at least told you where I was going. That won’t happen again.” If Dallon didn’t know any better, he would say that Brendon was blushing. But that couldn’t be right, could it?

“Promise me.”

Dallon snapped out if his thoughts to look down. He saw that Brendon was looking back at him with a mild glare.

“Promise me, this won’t happen again.”

“I promise.” With that stated, Dallon held out his left pinky. Brendon looked down at it and let out a small laugh, but wrapped his own right pinky around Dallon’s.

“I don’t know what your intel was about, but I caught the last part of your fight. Watching you fight like that was really hot, not gonna lie.”

Dallon rolled his eyes and motioned for Brendon to sit behind him on the motorcycle, “Are you coming or not?” Feeling arms wrap around his middle, Dallon smirked as Brendon rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder. 

“That is pretty kinky of you, Dallon.”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

Dallon may or may not have gotten a kick out of hearing Brendon’s giggles turn into small screams of terror as he zoomed through the empty streets back to the house. It definitely made the fluttering in his chest just a little bit tighter when he felt Brendon tighten his hold around Dallon’s middle. 

All he knew was, Dallon was definitely falling more for this kid and boy, didn’t that just make this mission so much more dangerous. 

**Author's Note:**

> we good so far? is it lame? is it weird? feel free to leave comments! and don't worry! josh and tyler arrive in the next chapter :) !!


End file.
